monets_writingfandomcom-20200215-history
Tengoku
Tengoku is a spin-off series from Amazonia which takes place in the world of the God's, Tengoku. It follows the young immortal witch Ann Russel in her adventures through the world of the God's trying to become one of the most powerful whilst working alongside a group of friends she gather's along the way. In her adventures she is attempting to discover all kinds of mythical species whilst trying to save this world from the edges of anarchy. Will her magical strength and force of heart be enough to save it? Follow her chronicles through this mysterious and magical wonderland below. The Grimoire of Ann Russel Chapter One: The Witch The night had appeared to be imperishable as a young woman named Ann had stood tall over the rolling hills. Soon enough she would have reached the Crossroads and would be at her friend's library to receive her first Grimoire. She was very excited to finally be able to join the ranks of the Higher Witches. The system of witches had worked through seven ranks. The bottom rank was the Lower Witches, restricted to training Grimoire's and spells; their true magical essence being unlocked. They are unable to use their true magic or develop any stronger magic due to restrictions by law and magic. The next rank, which was the rank Ann was about to move up to, Higher Witch. The Higher Witches were given Grimoire's with different spells in which the witches could learn or enhance to their will, and they also were able to summon their true essence into their magic. Most of these witches are freelance but luckier ones are entered into magical schools to make their powers more formidable and up their ranks much higher. Heightening ranks can also be done as a freelance witch. Ann had slightly tanned skin, wavy blonde hair flowing loosely around her shoulders, a classic witches hat over the top of her head. Her face was framed by her bangs and a strand was tied from her jaw to just below her breast in a thick braid, blue bead securing it. She wore a black corset top which was tied by string over the top of her large breasts and curvaceous figure in the direct center, a white ribbon tying it into a bow at the top, the corset top resembling somewhat a shoe. For bottoms she wore a pleated black skirt, suspenders hanging loosely down either side of her waist, nearly reaching down to the same area as her chunky black work boots which went up to her knees, loosely tied by some white ribbon she had used to make them look somewhat prettier. On each wrist she had chunky white cuffs with silver crescent moon cuff links, which gave her a more formal appeal even through her very informal wardrobe. Ann although a lower leveled witch was one of the strongest among her friends. She had managed to steal an advanced notebook from the magical library learning how to use a Level Six ability at Level One. It took an immense amount of will and also penalized her from ranking up for a number of years but she had learned the ability of Conjuration. Conjuration was an ability that allowed her to manifest her spirit into a summoning vortex, but due to being such a low level she was only able to summon smaller weapons like knives and athames. Although this was a lower ability these weapons had powers of magic as well, so she had been able to use them for both fighting (without killing) and using to help her make potions. Although she felt ever so tired she knew she had to keep moving and make sure to get to her friend's house soon enough. There were many other training witches who wanted the same Grimoire, and so Ann would be lucky if she got the one she desired. She suddenly bounded off of the cliff face in a large jump, utilizing her basic skill of heightening physical ability to bring her to the face of one of the hills. The bottom was made of rock and so it seemed to be impassible. From what she could tell she was the first to arrive in the hills. "Conjure Scalpel." she demanded as a black mist radiated from her hands. As this mist then began to surround her hand like an aura a surgeon's scalpel emerged from it. She then used her heightening of abilities to move at an immense speed with a very strong impact to draw a pentagram into the rock face. She was very close to what she desired. "Conjure Athame." she demanded yet again as the black mist swarmed over the scalpel to turn it into a ceremonial athame. She swung the athame whilst uttering the incantation, "Magical Pentagram, swell and unleash. Open the gate to Chishiki's Library!" and with it, the pentagram had shone a brilliant blue. "I don't think so." a witch from behind her said, then using an enhancing ability to try and throw a kick at Ann before she could react, but instead she quickly countered it with a punch. The athame had shone from hiding behind Ann as the witch then felt a sharp pain in her leg, collapsing onto the ground. "Now..." Ann smirked as the pentagram fell backwards and opened a star-shaped portal. She jumped through and into a trial unlike any other. Chapter Two: Chishiki's First Trial The portal opened up into a beautiful and extremely large chamber. The floors were made of an amber toned marble with beautiful gemstone decorations; one at each corner and one in the direct center of the room. Each represented a different element; water, air, earth, fire and the one in the center was spirit. Each wall was completely lined with bookshelves, the room also having many desks and a labyrinth of bookshelves in the middle. The portal opened in the top right corner by the doorway, Ann quickly rising through with the athame in her hand. "Welcome, Ann." the young girl's voice resonated from the heavens. "I shall be testing you to see if you are truly worth this Grimoire. The first trial shall be if you can get through this labyrinth of monsters to the center. Good luck." "Thank you kindly, Chishiki." Ann giggled. Ann had then taken steps into between the first two bookcases and behind her a large gate rose from the ground and prevented her from escaping. She glanced around and there were two different paths. She automatically went with her gut feeling and ran to the right. She had reached a crossroads in which there stood three paths, but each was a dead end. From each path charged a large demon. Each of them were large beasts, legs muscular and masses of steel chord, their faces all triangular, made up near completely of the noses. They all bore some sort of haze as they breathed, and as it condensed into a liquid it had seeped into the floor and melted it. Ann was now in sheer joy. She felt a very odd euphoria as each charged at her. She knew this was her time to shine and use not only the lame basic spells but use her Conjuration. She had also been working on a technique she referred to as Kami Blade which employed her Conjuration with basic energy spells to stab any opponent without actually having to go near them. From her hand black mist emerged and she summoned forth a silver knife and coated it with the same gold of her soul. The demons charged forth, each coming from every direction. "Kami Blade, Shooting Star!" Ann giggled as she then slashed the knife upwards to the center and spun around after. Golden energy then flew forwards in lines, following the swoops of the blades, and suddenly on contact with each enemy and object a large gust of wind was unleashed, the opponents then marked with a large glow, being cut immensely. Each fell to the ground and the acid pooled at their mouths, beginning to seep into their skin and cause them to melt to ash and fade. Ann turned and ran the other way, down the left. From each dead end she reached she would cast another spell to knock down the book case and let her through, or just cut openings. "Conjure Scalpel!" she chuckled as she began to reach the middle. "Kami Blade, Gate Open!" and with this the scalpel glowed a brilliant gold as she then slashed upwards, the book case separating as she then moved through it. The center was very near. Would she manage to make it through the next trial with such little magic left? Chapter Three: Ann's Chance Ann stepped into the center of the labyrinth, a small amount of magical power left. She had to still go through whatever trials that Chishiki had left to finally get her first real Grimoire. Once she had landed her hand onto it she would truly have her power and give up the lame Kami Blade technique until she got to a higher level and could use it to it's true power. She would finally be able to use her own power and that excited her. In front of her floated a young woman, upon a large pedestal emerging from the spirit stone. She had short purple hair fashioned in a bob, a single longer strand tied up by a lavender bow on the right side of her head. She wore a flowing lavender cloak, matching that in her hair, and held a pitch black Grimoire, reading through the pages. "So you finally arrived..." Chishiki yawned as she moved the Grimoire and closed it with telekinesis. "Well, shall we get the next trial started?" "You bet." Ann smirked ambitiously, holding her hand out at her side. "This next trial you will be forced to fight a horrendous monster." Chishiki began. "And which will it be?" "Me." she smiled as she then began to glow in a violet light. As she emerged from this glow she had appeared to have flowing violet hair which blew like the wind was constantly blowing towards her. She wore a lavender tube top with a high-waisted skirt for the bottom of her robe and two large sleeves falling off of her arms, jade green lining the top and bottom of both the skirt and sleeves. Her skin appeared to be so very pale that it had become a slight purple and her face was now more feminine. Across her forehead was a circlet of jade green beads, strung to silver, just above her ears which were now elf-like, bearing countless silver earrings. The Grimoire she had previously held had transformed as well. It was now not plain pitch black, but now was black leather bound with countless constellations etched across the covers, both front and back. The most notable feature was the pentagram on the cover made of stain-glass midnight blue and icy celeste. Her voice had changed immensely as she began to speak. "Now, if you beat me here you will have one more trial and finally get your precious Grimoire." "Then bring it." And with Ann's words the demonic Chishiki had flown downwards. The Grimoire she had moved using telekinesis to in front of her, above Ann, and loosed a large sphere of fire. "With these words I change thee now, Fire to Air, disperse." Ann chanted in an incantation as the large flaming sphere became nothing but a mere blast of wind which cooled Ann's body as it moved forward. "Sensory Strength." she then uttered, her fist glowing golden as she swung it forward, punching Chishiki's Grimoire. "Heed my beckoned call, Photokinesis, Free Fall." the young witch smiled as lights formed over Ann. They then began to fall downwards with an immense speed, some of the spheres managing to strike her and knock her around. Ann now was angry. "With this spell I relinquish pain, and use it now for you to gain." she began as the pain she had felt through bruises and bleeding from the labyrinth she formed a small pentagram in her hand. She threw it at Chishiki and it burst, catching her directly in the top point. "As I speak I ask thee now in my darkest hour, flow the stream of Astral Power." she chanted again as from the spirit gem a large streaming flow of golden light was released towards Ann. Ann at the last second pulled forward her athame and struck the beam with it, all energy being absorbed. She then threw the athame into the ground. "With these words I change thee now, Earth to Air, disperse!" she said, gathering remaining energy to change the pillar below her opponent into air, throwing her upwards. This did nothing but help Chishiki. Chishiki then flipped forward in the air whilst holding out her palm facing Ann from above. "As I join the heavens I give you it's dread, Astral Shred." she uttered as a large beam came from it propelling downwards at Ann. "With these words I change thee now, Light to Energy, regain!" she chanted, the beam of light turning a mint green and as it struck her, donating all of this magical power. She was now able to, instead of using a weak final spell, use many mediocre spells. "Open the gates from my Grimoire, I summon the spell of Selene, La Nuit Noire!" Chishiki called as the Grimoire opened, facing Ann. From this all light from around her was drained, making the day appear as night. From it she then unleashed a pulse of light, knocking Ann back into a bookcase, causing her to fall forwards onto the ground. "W-with my final spell... I call thee... To turn my pain into her agony..." Ann mumbled from upon the ground. All energy she had regained had then taken her wounds and injuries to then gain all power from Chishiki's spells and unleash them onto her. Ann had known Chishiki for a very long time. Her durability wasn't as good as Ann's. All she possessed was an immense power and vast knowledge; nothing to help when taking powerful attacks like the one's she had used on Ann. Chishiki then returned to her normal form with many bruises that Ann had gained throughout the fight as she collapsed to the ground as well. "C-congratulations..." she spoke, an obvious trembling apparent in her voice. "Tell me the next challenge... I need that Grimoire." Ann demanded as she stood. "You don't have the energy left." "Try me." Ann replied. Chapter Four: The Final Challenge "The final challenge is to..." Chishiki began as she began to stand. "Find your Grimoire somewhere in this library." "What?!" Ann angrily snarled. "That is it?! You lost my Grimoire and you force me to find it? How lame!" "Not lame..." Chishiki replied embarrassed. "And I didn't lose it... I just misplaced it." "Ugh! After I get this Grimoire I am not talking to you for a month." Ann angrily stormed off, then searching for her Grimoire. Ann was very angry. She had always desired this particular Grimoire. Not only did it have spells but it had generations of knowledge to an abruptly ended witch line. It had at one point belonged to her ancestors, who then had to give it up to save their lives. She had desired to bring this book back into her line for a very long time; she was ever so close. Countless hours passed as Ann continued to search for her Grimoire of choice. She had no clue how she could ever go through book keeping especially if this is what she would have to do. She was enraged. Eventually she got very angry and cut through multiple bookshelves back into the center. She saw something she thought she would never see; her friend was about to give Ann's Grimoire away. "Hey!" Ann angrily yelled. "You little witch!" "First come first serve." the other witch said. "Conjure Scalpel!" Ann demanded enraged. She slashed the scalpel and the other witch was knocked aback. She enhanced her senses and kicked Chishiki in the chest to knock her into a bookcase. Ann grasped her Grimoire and she threw the scalpel into the spirit gem. She set off this power in the library and caused a large explosion in the center after she had created a portal and disappeared back to her home. It appeared the final trial was the loss of a friend that she had dearly cared about as an assistant and a dear acquaintance, but now they would never have to see her ever again. Tears filled Ann's eyes, as she then pulled open the book. She now had what she desired, having to lose someone dear for it. She payed the consequence but she indeed had no room to have to suffer with liars. She had what she desired and now she would be able to learn her true magic as she moved onto the next level. Demon Valley Arc Chapter Five: Telekinetic Witch "Kiri!" Ann called, in search of her friend. "Where are you?" Suddenly there was a light meow from outside. Ann rushed over and opened the Japanese-style screen door to let in a medium-sized brown "blue-spotted" Australian Mist. Ann stroked behind it's ears and it purred softly. The cat and the young witch then walked together into Ann's "altar room". An altar room is where witches kept Grimoire's, magical books, potions, a magical altar and a cauldron over a fireplace. This room was made of wall's completely made of bookshelves with a stone fireplace against the back wall. In it sat a large cauldron, newly bought by Ann. The center held an altar with her Higher Witch Grimoire. She had titled the Grimoire the Book of the Pentagram. The cat climbed upon her arm and looked over Ann's shoulder as they stood at the altar. Today was the day. Ann was finally going to get her true power. All she had to do was by awakening her slumbering familiar. "Awaken from sleep... Awaken from comatose..." Ann flipped through. "God. Why couldn't this thing have an index." The cat meowed and put it's paw down on a single page. "Aha! Awakening a familiar!" Ann cheered. "Thanks, Kiri." she applauded, then stroking her cat. The cat purred and smiled, then jumping off of her owner's arm onto a pedestal Ann set out. "Alright... Let's begin." Ann smiled. She closed her eyes and a golden aura surrounded her and with the pentagram etched onto the floor, the center around the pedestal, everything was set. The pentagram had begun to glow the same gold and with it the pedestal and the young Australian Mist. "I have reached the higher rank and with it I awaken you. My familiar, I summon you to my side. Travel across the astral plane into your guardian body and join me in the real plane!" The cat had gone completely golden, it's body now beginning to morph. It had kept many of it's cat-like features had appeared to be kept, but it gained a human shape, obviously feminine. The golden glow vanished and the facial features were very sharp and beautiful, jade green eyes gleaming. Her hair was a warm coffee, much like her coat was as a cat, but something that was much different was that she was wearing clothes; very skimpy ones at that. She wore a fur corset, the front of the chest maintaining a white color, whereas the back and sides were brown and spotted with darker brown spots. For bottoms she wore very short booty shorts, the front being white and the sides and back being brown and striped much like the corset, somewhat making the two seem like they were a jumpsuit. She maintained her ears and her tail, and her hands had paw-like gloves with her fingers sticking out the top. She looked more beautiful than any witch Ann had seen. "Thanks. I was getting tired of being a cat." the young girl said, crossing her legs whilst sitting upon the pedestal. "I'll be somewhat your guardian angel and a kind of teacher throughout active experience and spell casting." "Cool..." Ann smiled. She then rushed over to the altar and greeted her familiar with a large hug. "Easy there." Kiri giggled, then hopping off the pedestal. She appeared to be an amazon of sorts, taking on a height of at least five feet, eight inches. She stepped forward over to the altar and flipped through the pages. "I am ready to start your training whenever you are." "Alright. Well, tell me about yourself first. What are your powers, and more importantly, mine." Ann began, sitting her familiar down in a chair close to the cauldron. "Well, I have the same powers as you; Conjuration, Spell Casting, Potion Making and your newest power, Telekinesis." "I have Telekinesis?" "That is your true ability, meaning it is stronger than a normal witch's Telekinesis. You can use it in combat, not only to move things. I will demonstrate once we start training. It will be moving up in stages though, so don't be disappointed." "Alright. Well then I think it would be best to start now." "Then let's bring you into the ranks of magic." Chapter Six: Training Begins The new Kiri had stood in the open meadow at the back of the young witch's house, preparing multiple training dummies to use for practice. They stood against the tall stone back wall, propped against old crates and archery targets that Ann set up for target practice of Conjuration a long time ago. Kiri moved her hand to reorganize all of the dummies and objects, stacking some crates on top of each other. "What's a better way to learn than a game?" she smiled. "Awesome!" "I will be controlling the puppets you will have to fight by trying to use your magic. None of that lame beginner stuff either. I want to see you being an advanced witch, not one that is being held back by Lower Level experience." Kiri began. "Now, the way this'll work is you will stand on one side of the field and the dummies will rush forward. You will have to use Conjuration and Telekinesis to develop your personal fighting style, Telekinetic Combat. I will explain things as you move through the fighting." "Alright." Ann smiled, rushing off to behind a barricade made of two archery targets and multiple large crates. "Now..." Kiri announced. "Begin!" Ann tried to conjure a sword but she could barely get the tip of the blade through the black aura. She was having a horrible experience as she tried to summon it forth and so she went for a weapon fairly similar, the dagger. The dolls were then surrounded in a golden glow as they began to move forward. They began very slow, moving one at a time which gave Ann a fairly good time to deal the attacks. The dagger was slightly bigger than the knife she would summon, but smaller than a sword and didn't quite have the precision of her scalpel. The dummies moved quicker towards the base as Ann then launched herself from behind the barricade, but was quickly shifted back by her familiar. As Ann was placed back onto the ground her familiar announced, "Foul! You are supposed to use Telekinesis to move the weapons at the opponents." "Alright... I will just have to try then." Ann replied. She held out the dagger and tried to move it with her mind, but no luck. The dolls continued to move forward until they nearly met her barricade. She lashed out with the dagger to only cut through their torso's slightly. "Foul! You didn't use your Telekinesis to move your weapon and add more strength." Kiri scolded. Ann felt more ashamed in herself than embarrassed now. She then continued to try this game. The dolls move forward and she had relinquished the dagger she had used which had gotten her nowhere but to foul in the game to try and move them with her mind. Although she tried nothing was happening and so she got very frustrated. They eventually reached the wall again and she kicked them, knocking them down. "Another foul, Ann! Your foot went over the line and you didn't use magic in any way to boost it." "I am sick of this." mumbled Ann. "Pardon? I didn't quite catch that." Kiri replied as she began to move the dolls forward. "I am sick of this!" Ann repeated, but louder. "I am sick of you acting better than me and that I can't get my stupid inner power to activate! Aren't you supposed to be the one to help me trigger it? I am sick with it all!" and with this she turned to face the dummies. She noticed they were at the wall and she was about to lose the game and that Kiri had been cheating, so she was completely enraged. Suddenly she moved her hand forward in a thrust and shoved the dolls back. "And who said I wasn't helping activate it?" "I am sorry, Kiri..." "It is alright." Kiri smiled. "Now, try using it to enhance the strength of your punches and slashes. You can go over the line now; I was only using it to trigger your anger and your magic." "Alright." Ann smiled. It was time to get down to business. Ann had then thrown herself over the barrier onto the front of one of the dummies. She used a dagger she summoned to stab it through the head, something she could never do before. She then used this to try and enhance her agility, kicking herself off of this doll onto a next one, striking it in the head with her leg. "Nice work." Kiri smiled. "Now, why don't we try enhancing that agility of yours." The duo walked into the center and Kiri set the crates and archery targets up to make it look somewhat like an earthly alley. Kiri had knocked one of the sets of crates and with an agile leap, she climbed upon it to look down onto her young witch master and had begun to move her hands over the puppets. "You can use your Telekinesis to move yourself," Kiri explained. "Somewhat make you more agile and give you some superhuman qualities in your agility." She then demonstrated this with a thrust of her hand, moving it upwards in a flash. Ann focused her center and awaited the dummies to start moving. Kiri then swung her hands around out in front of her. A single dummy moved in on Ann wielding a wooden sword, and Ann then gathered her telekinetic energy to begin to move with immense agility. It swung and she had struck the flat of the blade to knock it into the air. She then kicked her foot forward and flipped off of the front of the doll causing it to fall backwards. She landed ontop of it's chest and added her telekinetic power to move anything away from her foot, exerting a high pressure as it struck through the chest of the dummy.